Into Your Arms
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: What if Max and Fang never met? When they do, they aren't ready for the twist and turns in their life. This is their story of love. FAX. Rated T for breif strong language. One-shot.


_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. Been grounded._

_Small one-shot, will be posting another one soon. Will be posting another chapter for my stories soon._

_ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, or _Into Your Arms _by _The Maine_._

_I STRONGLY SUGGEST TO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING!_

* * *

Into Your Arms

I walked into the black room, spreading out my wings when I flopped down onto my, also black, bed. I cranked up the music, reflecting on the memories me and Max had together.

_There was a new girl in town.  
She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out)_

She walked into the classroom, stunning the teacher and all of my classmates. She was gorgeous, no doubt. Every guy in the school would be trying to get her number. She had her light blond curls in a ponytail, beautiful brown eyes, small, lithe body.

The teacher overcame his shock at the new student, and motioned her inside. He cleared his throat for the sixth time during the class. Reading off of his paper she handed him, he cleared his throat again.

"Maximum Ride. Strange name. You can sit next to Fang," he said, motioning to me. She looked curiously at me, her eyes filled with a strange light. She took her place next to me—and smiled. _  
_

_And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing....smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that._

"Hi," she whispered next to me, ignoring the teacher as he went on with the boring lesson. BSCS, he called it, bullshit college style. Honors biology was my best subject. I could feel the heat radiating from her arm.

I nodded and whispered, "Hi Maximum." Her face contorted into a grimace.

"It's Max." The teacher cleared his throat again, glaring at us, and we stopped our conversation. I wasn't much of a talker. I could feel her staring at me, thinking she had me figured out. _  
_

_But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)  
With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days._

She laughed, in turn making me laugh at the face I was making. I felt ice cream slide down my face and she laughed harder. I flung a spoonful of my ice cream and it hit her on the nose. She blinked several times, and grinned. She inched towards me, stopping right in front of my face. Her breath tickled my face, sending shivers down my spine. Her eyes bored into mine, inching closer and closer. I closed the distance, and felt her warm, soft lips on mine. It was perfect—the crickets chirping, the soft grass underneath us, at the end of summer. Just kissing her right there, I knew I was falling for her._  
_

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love._  
_Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

"Max, please! Max!" I called after her retreating figure. She stopped. Spun around, and stomped her way back to me. Her once loving eyes were stormy and horribly upset. Tears welled up in her eyes. She slapped me on the cheek—hard.

"How, could you, Fang?! You said you loved me!" she cried.

"Max! I screwed up, okay? And I'm sorry!"

She shook her head. "No. No you aren't. That's the third time this month!" She spun on her heel and walked away. She was half-way down the street when I snapped into action.

"Max!" I yelled. She didn't turn. "Max!"

She flipped me off as she climbed into her car.

"Fuck you, Fang! Fuck you!" she cried, her voice full of pain and agony. She screamed down the street, leaving a stunned me behind.

_She made her way to the bar.  
I tried to talk to her.  
But she seemed so far. (She seems so far)  
Outta my league.  
I had to find a way to get her next to me._

I saw her drinking a beer. Drowning her sorrows she called it. She had tear streaks down her face. I made my way over to her.

"Max—" She stood, slapped down some money, and stormed out of the local bar. The bartender just shook his head in dismay. How could I get her back?_  
_

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms__._

_  
Oh she's slippin' away.  
I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say.  
All the things she does.  
Make it seem like love.  
If it's just a game. (Just a game)  
Then I like the way that we play._

I cornered her, placing both my hands on her arms.

"Don't touch me," she snarled.

"Max, please," I pleaded. "Just listen."

She glared coldly at me. "Why should I? Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't hurt you right now."

"I'm sorry."

"You cheated three times. Three times, Fang. You really hurt me. You can't ever repair that, Fang. Never." Tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped them away, only to be swatted away.

"I know, Max."

"Is that all you can say? 'I know'? Were you just playing a game with me? If so, you did a damn good job!"

"No! Never."

"Why?" she whispered.

"I was a stupid twenty-year old. I was in college. I was stupid."

"That's not a good reason, Fang." She started to walk away from my grip when I grabbed her arm.

"Please. Just one more chance. If I screw up again, I'll leave you alone forever. I swear."

She didn't turn. "I gave you your chances. You still cheated. I acted like it was no big deal, but it was."

"Please. . . ."

"No."

I spun her towards me.

"I do love you, Max. Please, just let me back into your arms again."

"I don't know if I can let you hurt me again," she whispered, tears flowing freely.

"I'll wait for you. You have the key." She nodded and walked away. But this time I didn't stop her. I knew she needed space to make her decision. It was the only thing I could do for her._  
_

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

The song ended quietly. I closed my eyes, Max flashing before my eyelids. My bedroom door opened and closed softly. A small pressure came onto my bed, a body hovering over me. I opened my eyes. Max was there, now sitting on my pelvis. Her wings were slightly extended, showing that she had just flown here. It's been two years since I confronted her at the school. Four years since she stormed out on me after finding out I cheated again.

"I'm here now," she murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck. She leaned in and kissed me.

My heart swelled, knowing that she was in my arms—where she belonged. She had let me into her arms again.

* * *

_Like it? Don't?_

_REVEIW! _

_Over and out!_


End file.
